


Registers

by HadsaDeath



Series: Registres / Registers [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadsaDeath/pseuds/HadsaDeath





	1. Registre Lyrique

Undyne marchait vers cette cascade qu'elle aimait tant, tout sourire, en écoutant le chant des oiseaux et en sifflant avec eux, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix mélodieuse chantant elle aussi avec les oiseaux. Cette voix était douce, sans aucune fausse note aux oreilles d'Undyne, qui maintenant avait arrêté de siffler, et écoutait, en souriant de plus belle, tandis qu'elle s'appuyait sur un arbre pas loin. 

Cette voix douce et reposante appartenait à une jeune femme, aux cheveux blonds et bouclés, de petite taille, et certes assez corpulente, mais d'une beauté tellement grande aux yeux d'Undyne qu'elle eût à se frotter les yeux et se pincer pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait commencé à elle-même suivre le chant de cette femme, et décida de s'en approcher pour faire connaissance, elle ne pouvait pas rater une opportunité pareille pour rencontrer une femme lui faisant un effet pareil. 

Avec un sourire certes timide, Undyne eût le courage de poser sa main sur l'épaule de cette inconnue, qui sursauta et se mit à rougir presque immédiatement. Après s'être presentée, Undyne lui fit son plus grand sourire, ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme une seconde fois. Celle-ci se présenta à son tour, toujours en rougissant, et Undyne en apprenant son nom (qui est Alphys) souriait de plus belle.

Les deux femmes firent connaissance après s'être assises dans l'herbe, les pieds dans l'eau, et la tête dans les nuages. Les deux femmes étaient certes timides l'une envers l'autre, mais plus elles en apprenaient sur l'autre, plus elles se sentaient à l'aise. Lorsque le soleil commençait à se coucher, les deux femmes décidèrent de le regarder instinctivement.

C'était la plus belle chose que les deux femmes avaient pu vivre: admirer un coucher de soleil aux côtés de quelqu'un, un ami qui rapidement deviendra un amour.


	2. Lyric Register

Undyne was walking toward this waterfall she loved so much, smiling widely, listening to the singing of the birds and whistling along them, when she heard a melodious voice, singing as well with the birds. This voice was soft, flawless to Undyne’s ears, who now stopped whistling, and listened, smiling wider, as she leaned over a tree.

This soft and soothing voice was owned by a young woman, with blonde curly hair, small, and maybe rather stout, but so beautiful to Undyne that she had to rub her eyes and pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. She noticed that she even her started to follow this woman’s singing, and decided to walk closer to her to get to know her, she couldn’t lose an opportunity like this to meet a woman affecting her that much.

With a rather shy smile, Undyne had to courage to lay her hand over the shoulder of that unknown woman, who got startled and blushed almost immediately. After having introduced herself, Undyne wore her biggest smile, which made the young woman blush once more. She introduced herself as well, still blushing, and Undyne smiled wider when she learned her name; she was called Alphys.

Both women started to get acquaintance of the other after they both sat on the grass, their feet in the running water, and heads in the clouds. Both of them were quite shy in front of the other, but the more they learned, the more they felt at ease. When the sun started to set, they both instinctively decided to look at it.

It was the most beautiful thing both women had ever lived: admire a sunset beside someone; a friend which soon would become a love.


End file.
